Love or Money?
by Liz.Q
Summary: (A Romance Comdey SessRin fic) (AU) Rin is a wanna be bounty hunter in the old west. There's a bounty of 50,000,000 out there for the dangerous muderous killer known as Sesshoumaru. Everyone is after him, but did he really commited the murder charges? RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR BIG SHOT FROM COWBOY BEBOP OK? Geeeeeez...mmmm cheese =9  
  
Setting: The year 2078 What does everything look like: The old west.  
  
"Look it's back on!" yelled the 18 year old who sitting in the bar stool. Apparently, she was annoying everyone in the bar except the lazy fat cat named Buyo that lay next to her.  
  
"WELCOME TO BIG SHOT AMIGOS!!" said the Hispanic guy. He seems rather skinny and looked around middle age.  
  
"Today we have a super duper extra fantastic bounty!!! He's worth at least $50,000,000!!!!" said the bubbly yet ditzy blonde cowgirl. (I'm serious. That Cowgirl girl in Big Shot is bubbly and ditzy!)  
  
'$50,000,000. No bad for my first day at the job' thought the young adult.  
  
"That's right amigos! $50,000,000!!! It can be all yours until you find Sesshoumaru!" said the skinny man.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? That's has a nice ring to it!!!" said the cowgirl.  
  
"Yea the name is nice and all, however don't let that deceive you!!! He's a vicious criminal! He is charged of killing his own friends & employees!" yelled the skinny cowboy in the screen. "If you bring him to the authorities alive, I heard they double the money for you! However, it won't be that easy! He's a silver headed youkai and won't be too easy to find! But we do have a small glimpse of him from a witness!" He then showed a photo of a blurry yet sliver haired youkai. He seems around his mid 20's and as tall as 6'4.  
  
"I guess that's it for today! Goodbye y'all and good luck of capturing this guy!" said the cowgirl as she winked to the screen. Just then a bottle when through the TV, breaking the screen at impact.  
  
"Hey little girl!" said the rather tall yet middle aged bartender. He wasn't a looker either. He had a long neck with bitty eyes and top of all that, he had rather large nose that if you look at it too long, you will soon get hypnotize by the mole on it.  
  
"Hey I'm not a little girl! I'm 18! And don't called me girl anyways, due to the fact my name is Rin" said Rin confidently.  
  
"Yea Yea Whatever! Anyways this bar isn't free you know! You have to pay something to use the full use of the bar" said the bartender.  
  
"Fine then...Can you give me a chocolate milkshake ^_^" said Rin.  
  
Then the bartender does a fall (an anime fall of course ^-^) and then said  
  
"A milkshake?!"  
  
"Yes please =^-^="  
  
"At a bar?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"So let me get this straight, you are saying that you travel all the way over here at a saloon to order a chocolate milkshake?!!!"  
  
"Can you put that little umbrella at the side of it just to make it look cool =^-^="  
  
Just then....  
  
"Aww how cruel they kicked me out again! That's the 15th time this week! Well, anyways I must continue with my journey on finding this Sesshoumaru dude or whatever" said Rin. Just then a unexpected event happen..  
  
"Well well, isn't it the wannabe cowgirl"  
  
'Oh no, not today!' thought Rin. "Hello Kagura" Rin said in a cold tone. Oh she despise Kagura! Kagura and her were rivals at everything and Kagura always beats her! 'Oh why don't you explode or something, Kagura!' thought angrily Rin.  
  
"Guess what Rin dear! I already made $100,000 out of my bounty hunting business! How much did you made so far, cowgirl?" said Kagura confidently.  
  
"...$12" said Rin depressingly. She lie about it though. She didn't get the $12 dollars from the bounty hunting business but from one of the saloons that actually paid her to get her out!  
  
"Well at least that's something =D. Anyways, I heard about that Sesshoumaru dude. I'm so going to after his head to get that $50,000,000! Well I better get going. I don't wait to keep Sesshoumaru from hiding from me!" chuckled Kagura. That last remark made Rin furious! She won't let anyone stand in her way this time. Whatever she do, she will not let Kagura beat her to it.  
  
"Watch out Sesshoumaru! Your bounty will be mine!" yelled Rin.  
  
"I think she lost her mind" said one of the old ladies.  
  
"Hey we were like that when we were that age. Screaming at the sky for no reason, pretending to be a duck.....awww fun times" said the old lady's elderly friend. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha characters or the massive use of milkshakes or the crawling song.  
  
Setting: A saloon on the other side of town  
  
"Reports say it's a silver haired youkai on the loose that is worth of $50,000,000!!" screamed the all radio robot that is as tiny as a mouse. "I heard that y'all better be caught him and-"  
  
"Yea Yea we know all of that now, Tiko! And then, find a good station so we can listen in peace!" said the cowgirl known as Kagura.  
  
Just then Tiko play some classical music..  
  
"CRAWLING IN MY SKIN!!! THESE WOUNDS WON'T SEEM TO HEAL! FEAR IS HOW I FALL!!!.."  
  
"Man that music is what my great grandma will listen! Play some modern music!!" screamed Kagura.  
  
Just then the little tiny robot played the modern music known as "jazz". Then as an ominous wind enter as a stranger approach to the bar stool. He was tall with a silver kind of color on the hair. He didn't look too old. He was wearing a cowboy hat like John Wayne would where. He was quite a looker. With his tight black jacket press against his perfect chest, he was like a god.  
  
"Do you have any....."  
  
"Any what?" said the porky bartender.  
  
"Any ginger ale?" said the tall silver stranger.  
  
"What a min? A what? This a joke right? I never seen a REAL man order a ginger ale before!"  
  
"Fine then. Do you have root beer?" asked the stranger with a sly smirk.  
  
"Sigh coming right up. (mumbles about something of being a true man or something)" said the "manly" bartender.  
  
"I see you don't like drinking, cowboy" said the sneaky Kagura. (A/N: Have you notice she calls anyone cowboy or cowgirl)  
  
"I believe drinking is the nectar of the fools" said the stranger in a serious tone.  
  
"Oh is that so....Sesshoumaru?"  
  
'Shit! This wench is too clever! Damnit I knew I needed a bigger hat!' thought Sesshoumaru. Indeed He was the $50,000,000 man. The legendary powerful youkai was he. "Clever little bounty huntress bitch aren't you?" Just then he jump out of his stool, landed on the floor perfectly, and reach to his coat pocket and reach out a gun.  
  
"Finally a little action" said the bounty huntress with a evil smirk as she held on to her own unique weapon, a fan.  
  
Just then  
  
(BOOM!)  
  
An ominous wind came in.  
  
"Heheheh I ran out of bullets ^_^;;; I'll be going now! Have a Nice Day!" said Sesshoumaru in nervous tone. He never had bullets in the first place! He just remember why he came to this town and that's for ammo! Damn his forgetful mind!!! 'At least she only have a mere fan' thought Sesshoumaru. Boy was he wrong! Really Really Wrong!  
  
"Sine!" (Sine = Die) said the deadly Kagura as she move her fan like she was dancing with it. Just then as she was dancing, the fan shoot out ninja stars. The fan was a disguise to find the real weapon inside.  
  
Sesshoumaru was able to manage to dodge the stars, but if he stayed longer, he will be surely cut up by the deadly attacks. However he need to have a plan to get her distracted so that he can escape and he knew how....  
  
"OMG! LOOK BEHIND YOU!! IT'S SO HORRIFIC!" yelled Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Where?" asked the huntress as she turned around. "What are you- DAMNIT! He escaped! How did he tricked me!? Must have been some mind reading trick" ponder loudly Kagura.  
  
(Outside)  
  
"That was too easy" said Sesshoumaru. Just then...  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Oi! Watch where you are going you bum!" said Rin, the cowgirl. (Oi = Hey)  
  
"Hey you bump into me!" yelled the youkai.  
  
"Why you jerk!! I never- HEY YOU ARE SESSHOUMARU!" yelled the young adult.  
  
'Shit not another bounty hunter. Well this one looks ok. She seems harmless' thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
"D-D-Don't M-Move! I G-Got Y-you now!" said Rin as she held her gun.  
  
"Not another attack" said Sesshoumaru.  
  
SQUIRT!  
  
"A water gun ? -_-;;;" said the now very, very wet Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Damnit I knew I shouldn't trade my old gun with this hydro high-power gun!" yelled Rin.  
  
"Hey I heard the infamous Sesshoumaru is in this town" said noises out in the background. It said like more bounty hunters.  
  
'Great more problems and this girl will probably tell them more..unless..' "Oi, you're coming with me!" said Sesshoumaru as he picked up his handcuffs from his right pocket and place on Rin and his left hand.  
  
"Nani!? HELP ME!!! SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!!!" yelled the now trapped Rin.  
  
"Studdup! No one will hear you!" yelled Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hey someone is in trouble!!! Let's save that person and steal his or her, oh please be a girl, money!" yelled a bounty hunter.  
  
"Ok I'll come with you -_-;;;" sigh in defeat Rin.  
  
So they walk and walk and WALK! Until...  
  
"Do you want to reach enlightenment young ones?" said a young monk who seems to be around 19 or so.  
  
"OOO I wanna know!!" shouted the excited Rin.  
  
"Be gone we are busy" said the youkai  
  
"awww you are very cruel Mr. Sessh-" was about to say Rin until Sesshoumaru put his hand. 'The least thing I want is to have EVERYONE know who I truly am!' thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
"We'll be leaving now and leave us alone ok?" said cruelly Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well then you will share my curse then. My curse is....hentai" said shamefully the monk.  
  
"Don't make me laugh. I'm not that perverted and probably never will" said proudly the youkai.  
  
'Oh I'm don't think so...' Thought the monk as he blew a curse upon the demon without him noticing.  
  
Just Then....  
  
"OMG LOOK BEHIND YOU!!" yelled Rin in a horrific tone.  
  
"Do you think that I'm that gullible to think that's there something like a sandstorm that's coming or someth-"  
  
"SANDSTORM!!!!!!!" yelled Rin in panic.  
  
Then finally the youkai gave in and turn around and scream on the top of his demonic lungs...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS! OK?! GEEZ! Mmmmm I'm in the mood for marshmallow =D  
  
Updates: If you are a fan of my other fic, Bittersweetness, read this! Sry I didn't update for a while, but don't worry I'll update soon! I just have many ideas on this fic and if I don't put it down soon, it ended up in chaos! (Big dramatic music plays in)  
  
Ok back to "Love or Money?"  
  
"Yes I manage to take this picture of Sesshoumaru with this girl named Rin on this picture" said the crafty bounty huntress known as...Kagura!!! (dun dun dun!)  
  
"Excellent, we'll make this hunt a little more exciting" said the mysterious stranger with an evil smirk.  
  
Just then in a bank on the other side of town.  
  
"Ok hands up!!!!" said a young adult woman.  
  
"Damn it I knew this will happen!! It says here in my horoscopes that I'll be rob by a mysterious young woman that might be an imposter of someone else!" yelled the bubbly bank teller.  
  
"Well yea -_-;;" said the woman "Anyways You will all die!! Sine!!" yelled the woman (Sine = Die) Just then, she pull out her machine gun and killed everyone in sight on the head except one, a little boy named Shippou, who seems cowardly.  
  
"You boy!"  
  
"Y-Y-Yes M-Miss S-Scary L-Lady?" said the poor kitsune child.  
  
"Tell the authorities that I, Rin, is an accomplice of Sesshoumaru, and will kill more if I see anything in my sight!" said "Rin"  
  
"H-Hai!"  
  
Meanwhile in a desert  
  
"Are we dead yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we dead yet?"  
  
"Noooo"  
  
"Are we dead yet?"  
  
"I SAID NO ALREADY!!! GEEZ!! EVER SINCE THAT SANDSTORM HIT US, YOU BEEN ASKING THAT ANNOYING QUESTION!! GOD DAMNIT WHY DO I HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH YOU!!!!" yelled Sesshoumaru who was becoming annoyed and annoyed by the second. 'Damnit out of all the bounty hunters to be stuck with, why do I have to be stuck with this annoying, very perky, with a big chest, and nice le -WHAT THE HELL!! WHY AM I BEING PREVERTED?' thought the youkai.  
  
"Are you going to have a flashback scene?=^-^=" asked Rin.  
  
"I guess so, unfortually" said Sesshoumaru.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"You will shared my curse...hentai" said the young monk.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
"At of all the flashbacks, why that one?" asked Rin.  
  
"You rather not know -_-;;" said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hey I have a question, Sesshoumaru" said Rin.  
  
"Yea what is it?"  
  
"Do you ever wondered if strangers read our thoughts or hear our conversations in a mysterious site called fanfiction.net?" asked Rin.  
  
"O_O;;; Did the sun fried your brain?" asked Sesshoumaru with a confused face.  
  
BOUNTY ALERT!!!!!  
  
"AAHHH what the hell is that!!" asked Sesshoumaru in shock tone. Out of the coyotes, rattlesnakes, vultures in this desert, THAT THING scared him the most.  
  
"My bounty alert alarm in my watch! It tells me if there's a new bounty =^- ^=" said Rin  
  
"New bounty, Name: Rin. Age: Seems to be around 18. Height: 5'2 Wear: A Dark Green Olive sweater, and a long orange, checkered skirt. Crime: Murder in a bank at 2:05pm" said the bounty watch.  
  
A dry breeze came in....  
  
"I WAS FRAMMED!!!!" screamed Rin in an angered tone! The crime was committed 5 minutes ago and she spend like 2 hours with this murderous bounty and then...  
  
"I was framed too. That's why I have to keep running" said Sesshoumaru in a clam voice. He knew it feels to be blame of something you didn't do. One minute he was a famous doctor of saving others, and the next he was blame for a murder he didn't dream of doing!  
  
"Hey what's that!" screamed Rin  
  
(To be continued...) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: hey what a surprise I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Love or Money?  
  
As you can tell, Sesshoumaru is OOC. That's because he was never a lord or anything of the sort and that's why he's not that snobbish and has a sense of humor. =D  
  
~*Chapter 4*~  
  
"Hey what's that?!" asked Rin as she pointed towards something so delicious and creamy, words couldn't describe it! (A/N: [drools....])  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!? And why is the authoress drooling!" asked Sesshoumaru in an annoyed tone. (A/N: [stop drooling])  
  
"It's a....a....lake full of chocolate milkshake!!! And it is calling to me!!!" said Rin as she runs towards the chocolate milkshake, however one thing stopped her.....  
  
"Oi.." said Rin in an angered tone.  
  
"Yea?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Do you mind removing our handcuffs -_-;;;" asked Rin.  
  
"Heheheh you won't believe what happen ^_^;;.....I lost the handcuff key when we were still in the Sandstorm" said Sesshoumaru in a nervous tone.  
  
An ominous wind came about......  
  
"BAKA!! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!" screamed Rin as she hit Sesshoumaru with the hilt of her gun!  
  
@_@# --- Sesshoumaru at the moment.  
  
"Rinnn....." called the lake of oh so goodness milkshake.  
  
"Oh what choice do I have =/" said Rin in a defeated voice. She dragged the unconscious demon by her handcuffs and went to the lake of oh so goodness chocolate milkshake. When she go there, she jump right in until...  
  
"QUICKSAND!! AHHHHHH!! STUPID MILKSHAKE MIRAGE!! DAMN YOU MILKSHAKE GODS!" screamed Rin. The only one who can save her was Sesshoumaru and he was out cold! Until....  
  
"Save me you damn bastard!! Or I'll call you...um....MR. PUFFY FLUFFY PANTS!!!" screamed the young adult. (A/N: could you image Rin cussing like that? oO;; very scary thought)  
  
Immediately that woke up the demon from his consciousness. He got up from the sand and pulled his arm as hard he could do and got the bounty huntress (who is now a bounty unfortunately) from the quicksand.  
  
"Arigato Sesshoumaru" said Rin in a generous tone of voice.  
  
"Rin..." said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yea Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Why my hand is an ice cube?!" yelled Sesshoumaru in an annoyed tone. He's left hand is a solid cube of ice!  
  
"Hey I'm having a flashback scene! =^-^=" squealed Rin.  
  
"Oh joy" said Sesshoumaru in a sarcastic tone.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"A water gun -_-;;?" said now the very, very wet Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Damnit! I knew I shouldn't have traded my gun for that hydro powered one!" said Rin.  
  
~*End Of Flashback*~  
  
"You mean to tell me that the water you squirted at me was an all freezing water that freeze the person over due time!!" shouted Sesshoumaru. His hand was now an icicle because of Rin's stupid water gun!  
  
"Hey it was a good deal ^-^" said Rin with a smirk.  
  
"Sigh, forget it" sighed in defeat Sesshoumaru. However, all of the sudden, he saw someone.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." it called. It looked a like...Rin! Only this time in a bikini.  
  
'OH no!! Not another Hentai thought!!! Why is this happening to me!!' thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
~In Sesshoumaru's mind*~  
  
"Hey why am I thinking of hentai thoughts!' yelled the chibi form of Sesshoumaru, who seem to be his common sense.  
  
"Because of the curse I put upon you, baka" said a chibi monk.  
  
"Tell who you are!" yelled Chibi Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm Miroku! =D And I'll be taking over for the day until you realize you have a crush on her" said the tiny monk as he pointed on Rin.  
  
"That's not true. I mean she's hot and all..omg what am I saying!" yelled Chibi Sesshoumaru.  
  
" It's kinda obvious you like her =D" said the monk with the smirk. "I mean if you really don't like her, you would had killed her a long time ago"  
  
"Studdup will you! Feh! I will never like this girl or anything of the sort" said Chibi Sesshoumaru in a stubborn tone.  
  
"Whatever floats your boat man. Anyways I'm going to have your body rushed up to that Rin with the bikini" said Miroku.  
  
"NO~!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Chibi Sesshoumaru.  
  
~*Back at the outside world*~  
  
"He's probably thinking of pies" said Rin with a cheery voice as she stood beside the demon who seem out cold due to the argument in his mind. Until...  
  
"OK that's it!! I'm coming after you" screamed Sesshoumaru as he heads for the bikini Rin.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"BAKONTSU!! WE ARE LOST~!!" screamed an overly makeup man who known as Jakotsu.  
  
"Well you are the one who eat the map!" screamed a long braid man who was called Bakontsu.  
  
"Hey I was hungry!" said Jakotsu with puppy eyes.  
  
Just then...  
  
"I finally have you, Bikini Rin!!" screamed Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You know it's not everyday I get hugged by a bishie" said Jakotsu with a smirk.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" yelled Sesshoumaru as he let go of the man who thought to be his crush. 'Damn hentai mirage' thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You know you have your hand as an ice cube" said Bakontsu.  
  
"Don't remind me...." said Sesshoumaru angerly.  
  
A/N: Hey if you are wondering how poor old Sesshy got framed, that will be all explained next chapter or so. =D 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: JAJGDSUYTW SSGY7 S87WSUD GB4TUD!!!! (hehehe that's alien for I don't own Inuyasha)  
  
"Ano...who are you guys?" asked Rin with curiosity. These two men look strange. One who was called Bakontsu by his companion, has a braid and wears a baseball cap that says I'm the stupid one. The other one, named Jakotsu, seem to wear more makeup than Rin, wears a green shirt says "I was at Nisney's (parody of Disney) DestroWorld!" with a scary looking mouse that has guns and tons of ammo. He also wears a green rhinestone cowboy hat.  
  
"We are Jakotsu and Bakontsu!! =D We are lost and need more fuel for our rundown hover car ^^;;" said cheerfully Jakotsu. "Hey your ice is melting, bishie"  
  
"Jakotsu and Bakontsu...those names sounds familiar...and yea I am noticing my ice hand is melting -_-;;" said Sesshoumaru. Truthfully he didn't really care who they are because Jakotsu is REALLY creeping him out by looking at Sesshoumaru with puppy eyes.  
  
"HEY YOU GUYS ARE THE INFAMOUS ASSASSINS THAT DESTORY THE WHOLE TOWN OF FEROL!!!" shouted Rin.  
  
"Ex-assassins..plus we were framed =/" said Bakontsu.  
  
"Ok why is that everyone is getting frame!!!" shouted Rin.  
  
"We were framed by this bastard named Naraku!" shouted Jakotsu. "When we refused to kill the Mayor of the town for a mere $4000, he set up the whole bomb attack on the town and blame on us!!" screamed the fumed Bakontsu.  
  
'Naraku..that's the same name of the client that came in that day..right before I told him he can't have the Shikon injection for himself..right before the day my friends and employees got killed...' thought Sesshoumaru. He remember that day by heart...  
  
~*Secret Flashback scene so that Rin, Bakontsu, and Jakotsu can't see*~  
  
"I TOLD YOU NARAKU!! YOU CAN'T HAVE THE INJECTION FOR YOURSELF!! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!! Yes it will bring power into oneself but it can destroy the person as well" shouted Sesshoumaru. He was in a white lab coat and with clear plastic gloves.  
  
"Feh, you'll regret that you ever said those words" said coldly the hanyou as he walks away.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..you have another client" said his secretary known as Kikyo.  
  
(The Next Day)  
  
"I am back from my lunch...please tell the clients that I am here, Kikyo..." said Sesshoumaru until he saw the gruesome sight around him.  
  
Everyone was dead. His clients. Kikyo. His best friend Nobunga who have been helping him for years. Myouga, the old man that always gave advices to Sesshoumaru. Everyone. Then he went outside to found someone to help him, until he saw a body lay next to him. Everyone in this town was dead. Including the children. Poor kids never stood a chance. How did this happen? He asked himself until he saw a white figure. It was standing silently.  
  
"Run" said the figure. "That's all you can do now, right?" said the being with a smirk. "Especially you are now a cold blooded murder"  
  
"Nani?! What do you mean!" shouted Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You better go hide..." said the mysterious being as it faded away.  
  
~*End Of Flashback*~  
  
"AWWW I WANTED TO SEE YOUR FLASHBACK!!!" shouted Jakotsu.  
  
"Hey, I wondering Sesshoumaru..."  
  
"Yea Rin?" said the youkai.  
  
"Well do you ever wondered if we were originally from a anime then put into a fan fiction by some crazy nut job?" asked Rin with curiosity.  
  
"Where do you come up with these things -_-;;;" said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hey I was thinking the same thing!!!" said Jakotsu with a cheerful tone.  
  
"Hey where in the seven hells did you ever met this guy, Bakontsu?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well take a look in this flashback" said Bakontsu with a sigh.  
  
"See Sesshoumaru, he let us show his flashbacks! =P" shouted Rin.  
  
"Just look at his flashback please -_-;;" said Sesshoumaru.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Man I sure can go for a meal and a drink...." said the tired Bakontsu. He have been walking for days and days in the desert and finally made it to this town called Ferol.  
  
"Come on in sugar, there's everything you need in here in the Rogue. My name is Jakotsu" said a seductive being.  
  
'MAN THIS CHICK IS HOT!!!' thought Bakontsu. "Sure why not" said Bakontsu with a smirk.  
  
~*Inside*~  
  
"Hey I'm done eating....why don't we head up in those stairs and have a little action" said Bakontsu with a wink.  
  
"S-s-sure" answered Jakotsu while blushing like crazy.  
  
~*While upstairs in the bedroom*~  
  
"YOU HAVE A PENIS!!!!?" screamed Bakontsu as he ran down the stairs.  
  
"Come back!!!" screamed Jakotsu.  
  
"Why should I?" asked Bakontsu.  
  
"Why don't we do a bet? If I win, you become my boyfriend. If you win, I'll leave you alone forever" said Jakotsu.  
  
"It's a deal!!!" said Bakontsu with a smirk.  
  
Unfortually, he lost miserably in a limbo contest and became Jakotsu's boyfriend.  
  
~*End Of Flashback*~  
  
O_o! -- both Sesshoumaru and Rin.  
  
"And now we are stuck here in the middle desert because we are running away from those group of tourists back at DestroWorld!" said Bakontsu as he glare at Jakotsu.  
  
"I thought it was a good I idea to hide there for a while, boyfriend =D" said Jakotsu.  
  
"Don't call me that!!" shouted Bakontsu.  
  
A/N: Ok that's it today! Please Review!! I'm sorry I have been unfunny T_T -- sobbing like crazy. FORGIVE ME!!! But please review...no flames please. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Gomen Nesai for the long update!!! Please enjoy this next chapter!!!  
  
The theme song for this Fic is "Hey Ya!" by Outkast =D Happy listening!  
  
~*Chapter 6*~  
  
"I said no!!!"  
  
"Awww how come Sesshoumaru?!" yelled Rin.  
  
"Because I think Seto Kaiba from that 670 year old Anime called Yu-Gi-Oh is straight and will not become Joey Wheeler's boyfriend!!!!!" yelled Sesshoumaru. Apparently, they have been bored out of their minds to talk about such an old anime. (A/N: Remember they lived in the far far future)  
  
"Awww..and I really had high hopes" sighed Rin. It was obvious she was a yaoi fangirl.  
  
"Ano...Weren't you guys discussing about whatever or not we're staying with you guys" said impatiently Jakotsu. They were getting tired waiting to see who will win in this "conversation."  
  
"OO yea..no" said Sesshoumaru in a cold voice. He didn't want some gay guy stalking him all this time.  
  
"WHY NOT?!!! WE WERE ONLY EX-ASSASSINS!! WE'RE NOT EVIL ANYMORE!! HONEST!" screamed both Jakotsu and Bakontsu.  
  
"So you are going just abandon these guys? You are really being cruel." said Rin with puppy eyes to boot. Those eyes..those brown tearful yet kawaii eyes...DAMNIT HOW CAN'T YOU AVOID THE EYES!!!! It was crushing our favorite youkai's heart..  
  
"FINE!! THEY CAN STAY WITH US!!! However they do ONE suspicious thing, they are out of lives forever!!!" yelled Sesshoumaru.  
  
"YaY! Ano, Jakotsu..can I ask you a favor?" asked Rin after her delightful screech of excitement.  
  
"Yea =D" said Jakotsu  
  
"Do you know anyways to removed handcuffs?" asked Rin  
  
~*At Night in The Desert*~  
  
"Bakontsu, I'M FREEZING!" said Jakotsu with chills down his spine. It was obvious that during the future desert, instead being semi cold like in the past, the desert snows.  
  
"So what you want me to do...OOO NO!! I'M NOT GONNA CUDDLE YOU!! GET AWAY FROM ME!! AHHHHHH!!" yelled in horror as the poor "boyfriend" as he was forced down to the ground had his back being weighted by a bishie yaoi man.\  
  
"I HATE THE FUTURE!!" screamed Bankontsu.  
  
"Don't you mean present ^_^" smirked Jakotsu.  
  
"Rin, are you okay?" asked Sesshoumaru in curiosity.  
  
"I-I-I'll B-Beeee F-fin-eeee -_-;;" shivered Rin as she was covered with snow. In fact she looked like a human icicle "I'm kinda col-" about to say Rin until she felt a warm jacket around her. As she looked up she saw Sesshoumaru with his polyester shirt. Even though the snow made everything a blur, he was a knight in a shiny polyester shirt.  
  
"Arigato Sesshoumaru" said Rin in gratitude.  
  
"It was nothing..." said Sesshoumaru in a clam voice.  
  
~*In Sesshoumaru's mind*~  
  
"You have a crush on her! You have a crush on her! You have a crush on her!" yelled in joy the little hentai monk.  
  
"Studdup!!" screamed Chibi Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You are becoming more and more attached to her. I think it's kind of cute =D" said Chibi Miroku.  
  
"That's not it! She was cold so I try to make her warm" said Chibi Sesshoumaru  
  
"Why would you care if you only think she just another person. You like her ;D" said the small monk.  
  
"OK FINE!!! I LIKE HER!! HAPPY?!!" screamed Chibi Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes very much so =D Why don't you ask her out?" asked Miroku with a sly smirk.  
  
"Ok now you are pushing it -_-# " said the small Sesshoumaru.  
  
~*Back to Reality*~  
  
"Does he always go out cold like that?" said Jakotsu as he points his manicure finger at Sesshoumaru, who at the same time still on the back of Bankontsu.  
  
"Pretty much...Ano..do you hear that?" asked Rin in wonder.  
  
There was a wonderful music playing..  
  
The wonderful music of...  
  
A saxophone.  
  
Just as the music becomes louder and a figure appears. The figures appears to be a beautiful man with a shoulder length dark green hair and golden eyes that even in a snow storm like this, it beckons upon the man.  
  
"A BISHIE!!!!" squealed in joy both Jakotsu and Rin.  
  
As they were done squealing, they ran like two little ants running away a beam from a magnifying glass. (Which means very, very fast) As soon as they ran upon the figure, Sesshoumaru snapped back to reality.  
  
"Hey where did Rin go?" asked Sesshoumaru with curiosity.  
  
"Oh she and Jakotsu ran to a pretty boy with a saxophone" said Bakontsu.  
  
"Oh ok" said Sesshoumaru  
  
Then a cold breeze came about....  
  
"NANI!!!!"  
  
~*At Rin and Jakotsu's POV*~  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"We like your hair"  
  
"And your eyes"  
  
"OMG! Your eyes"  
  
"And you play wonderful music!"  
  
Just then the music stopped. As the music stopped, a glow of light appeared, it covered the bishie.  
  
"Ano, Bishie are you okay?" asked Rin  
  
Just then a small toad with a tight yellow zoot suit, just like one of those detectives in those old time movies, came out of the light.  
  
"Thank you I'm glad you like my mus-" about to say the little toad until he was hit on the head by a foot.  
  
"AHHHH!! YOU'RE A TOAD!!"  
  
"I appreciate your knowledge @_@;;" said the toad as he fell flat on the ground.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Bakontsu as he and Sesshoumaru caught up with Rin and Jakotsu.  
  
"I'm Jaken, the world's most famous saxophone player!" said Jaken proudly as he regained consciousness.  
  
"If you are that famous, how come I never heard of you?" asked Sesshoumaru as he raised his delegate eyebrow.  
  
"I used to be all that until I lay my mouth on the reed of this damn saxophone! I didn't believe them it was cursed and now I'm a toad until I played my music again. The only way to get rid of this damn curse is to go soul searching -_-;;" said Jaken in a depressed tone. He wasn't all excited about the whole soul searching thing. "Anyways who are you guys?"  
  
"I'm Rin! Over there is the kawaii couple of Jakotsu and Bakontsu!"  
  
"We're not a couple!" screamed Bakontsu.  
  
"And the big cold one is Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Hey I'm not that cold -_-#"  
  
"Hey why don't you join us! We all on a journey of the man behind this whole framing thing on us since Sesshy and the couple over there were framed by this guy named Naraku!" said Rin.  
  
"Hey how do you know about me and Naraku? You didn't saw my secret flashback!" said Sesshoumaru in a shocked tone.  
  
"I have my ways of looking through flashbacks ^_~" said Rin.  
  
"Mine as well, and I do need to find my inner self to get rid my toad attire...WHY NOT! I'll join ^_^" said Jaken.  
  
"Great, a childish 18 year old, a yaoi man obsessed with a man that he lost a bet to, and now a toad man...man this is one hell of a fan fiction" said Sesshoumaru with sweatdrops. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters alright!  
  
~*Chapter 7*~  
  
~*In Rin's Mind*~  
  
"You know one thing bugs me...."said Chibi Angel Rin, her innocent half.  
  
"What's that?" said Chibi Dark Rin, her obviously dark side.  
  
"How did I got framed? I mean how did they know for sure who I am and I was with Sesshoumaru?" asked Chibi Angel Rin in curiosity.  
  
"The only person you know that you mention that you will be after Sesshoumaru for his bounty before you realize e was framed was.." said Chibi Dark Rin.  
  
"KAGURA!" said Chibi Angel Rin. "That little whore! I'll get her for this!!"  
  
"I'm suppose to be the dark one...Anyways what about Sesshoumaru?" ask Chibi Dark Rin.  
  
"What about him?" asked Chibi Angel Rin  
  
"I mean are you going to turn him in after this whole ordeal or you going let him go by?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure yet. I mean after looking at that flashback, there was this man named Naraku in there that might be responsible for the whole framing thing for Sesshoumaru. Hmmm..I wonder what this Shikon injection really give power to" wondered Chibi Angel Rin.  
  
"I think he's hot" said Chibi Dark Rin with a smirk.  
  
"NANI! HE'S DEFINITELY NOT..well maybe just a little cute" blushed Chibi Angel Rin.  
  
"I mean before you met him you were down in the dumps but now you are actually enjoying yourself into this whole framing ordeal!" said Chibi Dark Rin  
  
"I guess but I can't forget you know who..." sighed Chibi Angel Rin.  
  
"Yea but this guy is a lot hotter and actually cares for you. I mean if he didn't why would he give you his only jacket or let you have the yaoi couple along =D" said Chibi Dark Rin "Yea I guess you are right" said Chibi Angel Rin.  
  
~*Back at reality at the morning*~  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I haven't been eating for the last few chapters -_-;;;" said Rin while her stomach growled. They are all hungry especially Sesshoumaru since he didn't eat anything before he and Rin were handcuffed. Just then they have their hungry eyes on Jaken: the small little toad that wears a tight yellow zoot suit.  
  
'MMMMM roasted pickling toad' thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
'MMMMM crispy with gravy toad' thought Rin.  
  
'MMMMM diced toad cubes' thought Jakotsu.  
  
'MMMMM raw toad' thought Bakontsu.  
  
Just then the toad man turn to look at his "companions" and found them drooling and have their bibs around their necks.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
(Shows a sign that says Technical Difficulties)  
  
~*Meanwhile at Kagura's POV*~  
  
"ARE YOU SURE YOU PUT A TRACKING DEVICE ON RIN!! THAT'S THE ONLY WAY TO FIND SESSHOUMARU AND THE SHIKON INJECTION HE'S HIDING!" screamed Naraku, who is wearing a Hawaiian shirt and has a straw hat.  
  
"YES I DID THAT WHEN WE WERE TALKING ABOUT SESSHOUMARU! Geez my throat hurts after all that screaming. Anyways why does the boss needs the Shikon injection anyways?" asked Kagura who is wearing a "I'M WITH STUPID" shirt.  
  
"The Shikon injection works on demons alone. It brings out their demonic powers, causing destruction and finally destroying the human race" said Naraku in a simple tone of voice.  
  
'Sorry Rin. If you weren't in the way all the time, you won't be in this mess..' thought Kagura.  
  
~*Kagura's flashback*~  
  
"AND THE WINNER OF THE VITURAL REALITY KARATE CHAMPIONSHIP IS...KAGURA!!!" yelled the announcer. As Kagura about to reach her trophy, she heard a whisper.  
  
"Psst Kagura, today is the day for to plan out of how to get the Shikon injection. Get off the dumb stage and let's go" whispered Naraku.  
  
Meanwhile Back stage:  
  
"Congrats Kagura! You beat me to second place...again -_-;;" said Rin in regret.  
  
"Listen tweep, I have no time to talk to you, so back off!" scolded Kagura.  
  
"You acting more and more suspicious, Kagura. What's really going on?" asked Rin with deadly eyes to boot.  
  
"It's none of business ok? So leave me alone and go away with your little boyfriend, Kohaku!" screamed Kagura. Just then, Kohaku came in.  
  
"Rin, it's time to go" said Kohaku. As they took their leave, Naraku appeared.  
  
"That little bitch is getting more and more suspicious. This is the 5th time she asked what are you doing. I think I know how to get her back from all these dumb questions" said Naraku as he pointed his finger at Kohaku, who was driving away with Rin.  
  
[The next day]  
  
RING!! RING!! RING!! RING!!  
  
"Hello?...Yea Kagura, this is Rin..KOHAKU HAS BEEN WHAT?!!!!" said Rin in despair and tears.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
~*At Our Main Heroes' group*~  
  
(Liz.Q: We revived Jaken so we can use him again ^_^;;)  
  
"Well that was the most painful experience I ever went through...damn I still have some soy sauce on my head!" said the revived Jaken.  
  
(All the Jaken haters in background saying BOOO!)  
  
"Hey it's getting dark again soon, we better suit up for the snow storm again" said Bakontsu. And there's Jakotsu, with his puppy eyes upon his boy toy. "Hey Bakotsu, you know I don't have a jacket and I do need a strong man to protect me ^_^"  
  
"Well...." said Bakontsu, who thinking loudly with concerns.  
  
"No need for that! I found a couple of capsule tents (just throw in the air and will turn into tents) in my pockets" said Jaken.  
  
"BAKA I ALMOST I HAD HIM!!" screamed Jakotsu as he kicked Jaken in the face.  
  
"Anyways I'll being sharing my tent with Sesshoumaru and having the yaoi couple being shared with Jaken since there is only two tents ^_^" said Rin.  
  
~*In Sesshoumaru's mind*~  
  
"Man, can this get any easier! Sesshy gonna get some loving tonight!" said Chibi Miroku with a smirk.  
  
"STUDDUP YOU PREVERT!" screamed Chibi Sesshoumaru.  
  
~*Back At Reality during Night in Rin and Sesshoumaru's Tent*~  
  
"Ano Sesshoumaru are you asleep yet?" asked Rin with concern.  
  
As he snapped back from reality, he was finally able to talk. "Yea. I have a question Rin" said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Go right ahead"  
  
"Well why did you became a bounty huntress? I mean you don't seem the type to go and find bounty's heads" said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well, my family was killed by bandits that were bounties. I wanted revenge for my family's behalf, so I decided to become a bounty huntress and hunt down the criminals before hurt anymore people" said Rin with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I never really had a family to care for except my half wit brother Inuyasha. I think it's quite impressive what you are doing" said Sesshoumaru. Just then, Rin hold on tightly on Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for caring" said Rin  
  
~*In his mind again*~  
  
"OO YOU GOT HER NOW!! SIMPATHY ALWAYS WORKS!!" yelled out Chibi Miroku.  
  
"Get out of my head you hentai!!! I REALLY DO CARE FOR HER!!" said Chibi Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You do? I thought you only like her, not LOVE her" said Chibi Miroku.  
  
"Studdup and let me ask her out ok! -_-# " said Chibi Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Finally =D" said Chibi Miroku.  
  
~*Back at reality*~  
  
"Ano Rin..are you interested with anyone?" said nervously Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm engaged" said Rin in a sad tone.  
  
'NANI!!!' screamed both Chibi Miroku and Sesshoumaru in his mind. 


	8. Terror Note!

Author Note of TERROR!!! MWAHAHAHAHA (cough) ..  
  
It is due to this vile prison, which I go to every morning, keeps me away from fanfics or writing and such.  
  
Also I been roleplaying with my buddies more than I have, so that is also loses focus..due to the fact that role play is fun and addictive V.V  
  
Now here are some highlights!!!  
  
I can start doing the new chapters by the 23th, when my mid terms are over. Maybe..just maybe though!.I might make more than 1 chapters on the 23th..it depends really. I'm starting to like Kikyo now. *hears Akemi faints* yea, I mean sure I support Inu/Kag and junk..but you gotta admit that Kikyou is actually cool with Kagome and all and that she's a miko as well that actually shoots arrows ^^. In the manga, she is portrayed as an old love flame, not a bitchy miko zombie from hell as the anime make it showed. To be honest, I like the manga sometimes better than the actual anime due to the fact it has less fillers and it shows the actual character's personalities. So Kikyou does not deserves your stones from stoning, and actually if you think about it, it's because of her she strengthens the relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha. Sure she's easy to make fun of, but she is also a good character in the show. Plus later on in the manga, she becomes friends with Inuyasha not as a boyfriend like in the past.  
  
Ok that's about it for the note..see ya on the 23th if possible!  
  
~*Liz.Q*~ 


	9. Finally Chapter 8!

Gomen for the long update since *reads the update thingy* since 10-02-03 x_x;;;;  
  
Now here's the new chapter of Love or Money?  
  
~*Chapter 7*~  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HAPPEN!!! HOW CAN SHE BE ENGAGED!!?" screamed the chibi Sesshoumaru in horror.  
  
"Well it can be worse, like she done it already with the guy-" about to say the chibi monk until he felt a sharp pain holding on his neck.  
  
"Don't......say that" said the Chibi Sesshoumaru as he holds our favorite monk with his eyes grew bloody red.  
  
"Demo...." Said a voice from the outside of Sesshoumaru's mind. "He was murder......" said Rin with her head down, covering her eyes with her bangs.  
  
"Oh.....that's too bad......"said Sesshoumaru who was almost about to burst into joy, but of course didn't show it.  
  
~*Sesshoumaru's Mind*~  
  
"X_X;;;;; that was close" said the Chibi Sesshoumaru with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yea and now all you have to do is to get her by your sympathy and maybe you'll get a little reward if you know what I mean =D" smirked Chibi Miroku.  
  
"Yea that's right =D and......wait a minute -_-" said Chibi Sesshoumaru as he bopped the Chibi Miroku on the head. "Stupid Hentainess -_-;;"  
  
Back at this fictional fan fiction Reality, Rin discussed of how her old fiancée got murder and such; however, Sesshoumaru just nods at everything she said. It's not that he doesn't want to pay attention, it just now he wants to be with Rin more than just talking about how her old boy toy got murder and such. As the girl as she is, she talked all night that by the time when she was finally finished, it was dawn again......  
  
"And that's how I am addicted to painkillers......wow morning already ^~^ that was a good talk, ne Sesshoumaru?" said Rin in her ever cheerful voice.  
  
X_X;;;; --- Sesshoumaru with no sleep of what so ever.  
  
"I'm going to check on the others ^~^" said Rin as she leaves the tent and heads outside to see who the others are doing.  
  
"........That was the most painful experience I have ever been through" said Sesshoumaru with exhaustion.  
  
Eventually everyone got dressed and such cause the authoress is too lazy to say how detail their body looks and such. ((A/N:*gets kicked by some rabid readers* owww .O))  
  
"*pokes Sesshoumaru* someone didn't get much sleep ^^" Jakotsu said with his ears hoping to hear some hentainess.  
  
"-_-;;; How would you feel that I have to sit through the whole night with chatter after chatter after chatter about nothing!!!"  
  
"She's behind you, dude O_o;;" said Jakotsu as he points at the angered Rin who was standing behind Sesshoumaru the whole time.  
  
"oh hi Rin ^^;;;" said Sesshoumaru as he turns around trying to pull an innocent face that got soon hit with a random frying pan that she found so happened in the desert.  
  
"-_-;;; stupid ass......" said Rin as she storms off back to her tent to change her clothes.  
  
X_x;;; --- Sesshoumaru after being hit  
  
"See that's why I gave up women Oo" said Jakotsu as he continually poked Sesshoumaru.  
  
~*At Sesshoumaru's mind*~  
  
"Reeeeeeaaaaaaaaaal Smooth move there, Sesshoumaru" said Chibi Miroku.  
  
"STUDDUP OK?! ." said Chibi Sesshoumaru.  
  
~*Back at the Desert*~  
  
"Rin.....I said I was sorry" said Sesshoumaru constantly said as they walk through the doomed desert.  
  
"..............." just silence is what Rin always tend to answer.  
  
"LOOK!! A FOOD STAND!!!" said Jaken as he jumps up and down like a horribly green disfigured monkey.  
  
"We're saved ^^" said both Jakotsu and Bankotsu as they run over to what seems to be a wooden stand.  
  
~*At the stand*~  
  
"Hi, there fellows, I'm Gumo the melon boy ^^ what can do for you fellows?" said a boy who seems to be 4 feet tall and probably at the age of 4 as well. He's wearing a spider t-shirt that says "SPIDERS RULE, LADY BUGS DROOL" on it.  
  
"We'll have 5 melons please" said Sesshoumaru as he came up in a polite way.  
  
"Sure ^^ that'll be 15 melons please" said Gumo.  
  
"15 melons?! For 5 melons?!!! ." said All in shocked yet angered tone.  
  
"Good price, ne? ^__^" said Gumo with a smile.  
  
"Even if we did had 15 melons, we're not gonna trade it for only 5 melons -_-;;" said Bankotsu.  
  
"Why not? o~o it sounds like a good deal to me" said the small boy who was close to tears.  
  
"Please don't cry kid" said Sesshoumaru  
  
"*sniff sniff*...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
"We'll.......um.......um.....WE'LL GIVE YOU A WHOLE NICKEL ^^;;;" said the men of the group we usually focus on.  
  
"*sniff sniff*......a shiny one? o~o" said Gumo as he wiped his tears.  
  
"Um......yea Oo now gives us the melons, please? O_o" said Bankontsu, who grows tired of waiting.  
  
"Okee day ^^" said Gumo in great joy as he handed them the 5 melons.  
  
~*While our group is eating*~  
  
Rin, the main heroine of the group, sits absent mind-like in the bench that young boy put up. "........."  
  
"Why pretty lady sad? V.V" said a tiny spider that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Yea.....and –EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! SPIDER!!! ."screams Rin in great fear as she tries to stomp the tiny spider.  
  
"O_______O;; EEEEEE!!! IT'S ME GUMO!!" screech the tiny spider as it turns into his human form. "Gumo is too young to die T~T"  
  
"Oh Gomen Nesai Gumo-chan ^^;; I thought you were a disgusting spider that I must stomp on for no reason" said Rin with much apologizes.  
  
"Spiders are very misunderstood V.V. Anyways enough of my lonely problems, what's wrong with pretty lady? You seem sad" said Gumo with much interest.  
  
"Well, the man, I happened to kind of like, acted such a jerk. As I was telling him about all my problems about my past, my old fiancée, how I am addicted to milkshakes and painkillers......he just sat there, not even paying any attention to me......" sighed Rin as her head moves face down.  
  
"Hm........Gumo knows why he did that ^^"said Gumo with a huge grin on his small head of his.  
  
"Ok what is it then Oo;" said Rin.  
  
"Well Man didn't mean to be mean like that. He was trying his best to pay attention to all your problems, but probably he doesn't want to hear of how you more you loved your old fiancée than you do to him" said the wise yet not so bright Gumo.  
  
"Wow.......maybe you're right.....and I have been since a bitch to him .. Well arigatou Gumo-Chan, I'll gonna talk to Sesshoumaru now" said Rin as she gets up from the bench she was sitting on.  
  
"No problem Miss......um.....um......"  
  
"Rin" said Rin with a sweet and gentle smile on that formed on her lips.  
  
"No problem then Miss. Rin ^^" said Gumo with much delight.  
  
As Rin gets up from the bench, she headed to where Sesshoumaru was sitting. He look like an angel from the heavens as his hair moves with the gentle breeze and the warm sun that stood upon his face.  
  
"Ano.....Sesshoumaru......" begun Rin.  
  
"Hm?" said Sesshoumaru as he looks up from where he is sitting. "Please don't tell me she's gonna hit me with a frying pan again T~T" thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Gomen nesai for me acting like a bitch earlier today.......I knew you tried to pay attention and all....."said Rin as she looks down with shame.  
  
"Oh it's okay and you weren't acting that much of a bitch to me" said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"YES I WAS!! . I'M SORRY FOR THE FRYING PAN, MY ADDICTIONS, MY-" Rin about to continued on until she felt a gentle feeling on her lips.......it wasn't like something forced......no it was more of a warm feeling to open something that holds deep in her heart. 


End file.
